logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Channel (Great Scorria)
The Disney Channel 1995-1997 On November 7, 1995, Disney Channel GS was officially launched. Its first logo was the same as Disney Channel USA. Disney Channel 1997-1999 In March 1997, Disney Channel GS was launched and it received their first facelift, using a splat logo that was adopted in Great Scorria on September 1997. Some idents are in stop-motion, some in live action, and some traditionally animated. Many 1997 Disney Channel fans recognize this logo because of its unique design that allows it to become any object. The idents mainly use red and blue colors on irregularly shaped objects that form the logo. 1999-2002 A restyled variant of the 1997 US logo was introduced in late 1999, featuring varied coloring of the "Mouse Ears TV"; this variant was used only during afternoon and evening programming until October 6, 2002. After Vault Disney was discontinued in September 2002, this logo also appeared during the late night hours until the original version of the 2002 logo was introduced. 2002-2010 Disney Channel introduced a new look on October 4, 2002. In addition, a new logo, still based on the Mickey Mouse silhouette and Disney's signature, appeared on-screens on October 7 (and at least once a month earlier), and was rolled out to other countries the following year. Design agencies Razorfish and CA Square were involved in the rebranding. Moreover, started using a series of celebrity bumpers still in use, featuring live-action or animated characters often drawing the logo using a glow stick. Before the 2010 update, sometimes the whole Mickey Mouse shape logo would show. 2010-2014 Disney Channel updated its on-air look on August 30, 2010 and began using a modified version of the 2002 logo, which originally was introduced two months earlier, being seen only in bumpers for the channel's weekend evening programming. The Mickey Mouse head silhouette is inside a box resembling a smartphone application icon this time. 2014-2017 On August 1 2014, one month before a schedule overhaul occurred, Disney Channel overhauled its logo for the first time after having only minor updates to its logo for the past 12 years of its existence; the new logo incorporates the ears moved on to the I of 'Disney' and the Disney logo in the Walt Disney font. Also, the tube shape was removed, two circles were added to the left and right of the dot of the "i" and the stylized Mickey Mouse head shape was retired after 12 years. This was first used in America on May 23, 2014. The early, normal lowercase "i" version of the logo was first used earlier in Germany on January 17, 2014, and in Russia on August 1, 2014. 2017-present Since March 1, 2017, Disney Channel introduced a modified version of its logo, however this is only used on new bumpers in GS as part of their On-Air Refresh. For a list of programs see List of programs broadcast by Disney Channel (Great Scorria). Category:Disney-ABC Networks Great Scorria Category:Disney Channel Category:Great Scorria